Welcome to Jurassic World
by Electivecross02
Summary: Steven has now finally gotten the chance to test his theory that ended our last story. He now trains raptors with Owen Grady in Jurassic World. But when the genetically modified Indominus Rex breaks out, Steven's only hope may be raptors Blue, Echo, Delta and Charlie. (Note: I will be doing these for JP 2 and JP 3, but I'm still coming up with those, but they will happen!).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The jungles of Isla Nublar. All was quiet. Suddenly, four raptors appeared, chasing after a pig. It ran into a metal enclosure, followed by the four raptors. The leader was green with dark blue stripes along its back named Blue, the other was solid green named Delta, another was dirty green with stripes named Charlie, and the last one was beige with dark brown stripes on its back named Echo. The pig ran into a tunnel in the wall. The raptors heard a voice.

Voice: Hey! You four! Up here!

They looked up at an upper catwalk, unable to recognize the figure in the sunlight. The moved to a new angle and found it to be their alpha, Steven Universe. He was a child, despite his adventures in Isla Nublar being 20 years ago.

Steven: Alright! Eyes up here! Hey. Hey, come on girls, work with me here!

Charlie, Echo, and Delta looked up. But Blue was distracted.

Steven: Blue! Hey, Blue! Come on, don't give me any of that.

Blue looked up.

Steven: Ok. Good. We've got some routine stuff today. Who wants to play Hide-and-Seek?

The raptors screeched in agreement.

Steven: Alright. Take the scent. Track it down. Bring it back

Steven dropped a capsule into the cage. It started releasing scents that the raptors picked up. They were about to start.

Steven: Hold! Hold! Wait. Not until I say. Form up. Racing track. First one to find the scent gets the tastiest snack.

Blue, Echo, Charlie, and Delta prepared for their race.

Steven: Alright. Eyes up.

They raised their heads up.

Steven: Claws up.

They raised their large claws on their toes.

Steven: 3...2...1...GO!

The raptors rocketed into the jungle.

Steven's friend, Owen Grady walked up.

Owen: Nicely done! You finally made some progress with them.

An obese man with grey facial hair walked on the other side.

Owen: Hey, Hoskins.

Hoskins: Nice work, kid. You got 'em eating out of your palm.

Steven: Haven't we been over this, Hoskins? I'm not technically a kid. My body can't age unless I make it mentally, but according to the government, I'm 34.

Hoskins: Right. Sorry.

Owen: What do you need, buddy?

Hoskins: A field test.

Steven: Here we go.

The two began to walk away.

Hoskins: Wait! I've just seen they can respond to commands. We've gotta take the research and get it in the field.

Steven: These are wild animals. They don't belong in the field.

Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst were on the catwalk, talking, and Garnet overheard the conversation, walking over to them.

Garnet: So. We finally make some progress and that's the first thing he says? Make a weapon?

Owen: What is it about raptors that makes you see weapons?

Hoskins: Come on. We know the military needs to reduce casualties. So send these guys in.

Steven: If you want to reduce casualties, don't send these guys in. They're not weapons. They're animals. The sooner you get that through your head, the sooner we can go back to ignoring you when you're gonna try turning them into weapons again.

Hoskins: Look at these things. They got millions of years of instinct. Instinct that we can program.

Owen: Program? We got drones for that.

Steven: Look, it's not about control. It's about trust and respect. None of which I have for you.

Hoskins: Drones. They can be reprogrammed and hacked. Not these things.

Steven grabbed a bucket, bringing it to the lower levels. He opened the gate, entering an area before the gate to the main gate. He closed the other gate.

Hoskins: War is a part of nature. War is a struggle. Struggle breeds greatness. Without that you end up in places like these, selling soda for 7 bucks.

Steven: Do you even hear yourself when you talk?

Hoskins: Can't stop this. Progress always wins.

Steven: Maybe we should give nature a chance for once.

Some of the handlers saw the pig was loose in the enclosure.

Handler: Pig loose!

A handler took a large pole with a leash, put it in the cage, and was about to bring the pig up, but Echo arrived back to snatch the pig, yanking the handler into the enclosure. Blue, Charlie and Delta walked towards him, preparing to eat him. Steven opened the gate into the enclosure.

Pearl: Steven? Steven, no!

Steven ran into the enclosure, in front of the raptors, holding his hands up to try and calm them. The handlers above prepared to incapacitate the raptors.

Steven: Don't shoot! Hold your fire! Put 12 amps in these things they'll never trust me again. Alright. Blue, stand down.

He held his hand towards Blue.

Steven: Stand down.

Blue snapped at him.

Steven: Hey. Secure that! What'd I just say? Stand down.

Blue stood back.

Steven: Delta, Charlie. I see you. Back up.

The raptors stood back.

Steven: Good. Alright. Nice. This is good. Close the gate.

Owen: What?

Steven: Close it.

Owen hit the button, closing the gate. It slowly went to the ground. Steven ran to the gate, ducking under the gate as it shut. Owen helped him up.

Owen: You are one crazy son of a bitch.

Steven: I know.

Hoskins just walked away, knowing that he may be right. On the island, an entire super park had been established, with a massive visitor center on main street. It had many attractions based on John Hammond's dream. In the Visitor center lab, the park administrator, a red headed woman named Claire Dearing. She was riding an elevator, reciting names to herself.

Claire: Jim Trucker, bad hair. Erica Brand deserves better. Hal, Jim, Erica, Hal, Jim, Erica, and I am Claire. 3 minutes late.

The doors opened.

Claire: Welcome to Jurassic World.

She gave a tour to three representatives of another company named Hal, Jim, and Erica.

Claire: Our shareholders have been patient but let's be honest...no one's impressed by a dinosaur anymore. 20 years ago, de-extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean asset development is falling behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year. But consumers want them bigger, louder, more teeth. The good new? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones. So when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what did you have in mind?

Hal: We want to be thrilled.

Claire: Don't we all?

They ended up in the laboratory, next to a screen with an altered DNA strand.

Claire: The Indominus Rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid.

Jim: How did you get two kinds of dinosaurs to...

Henry Wu from Jurassic Park spoke up.

Dr. Wu: Indominus wasn't bred. She was designed. She'll be 50 ft long when fully grown. Bigger than the T-rex.

Erica: When will she be ready?

Claire: She already is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steven was waiting in the Visitor's Center for a special guest in an adult form. The special guest arrived in suit and tie. She was indian with black hair.

Steven: Connie! Over here.

Connie: Steven! Hi!

They hugged.

Steven: How have you been?

Connie: I've been great!

Steven and Connie walked outside.

Connie: So you work here?

Steven: Yeah. I'm working a special program for Mr. Masrani.

Connie: What's it about?

Steven: Raptor intelligence.

Connie: Like velociraptors?

Steven: Yeah. I work with a former marine named Owen Grady. We work with the raptors to train them.

Connie: That's actually really cool. Can I come with you to work with them? See you in action?

Steven: Uh, sure.

The two arrived at the raptor pen, where the raptors were playing.

Connie: Do they have names?

Steven: Yeah. The brown one goes by Echo. The green one is Delta, the gamma of the pack. The dark green one is the omega, Charlie. And that one is Blue. The beta of the pack.

Connie: So they're like wolves. But who's the Alpha?

Steven: Me.

Connie: Well then.

Steven brought out a clicker.

Steven: Hey. You four! Up here.

He clicked the device multiple times, getting their attention.

Steven: Ok. Let's do a little demonstration. And we are moving.

Steven moved along the catwalk, with the raptors following him with their heads.

Steven: Good. That's real good. Hey Echo came back first in our game. Echo, this one's for you.

Steven threw a dead rat at Echo, and she snatched it out of the air.

Steven: Don't you worry, I got some for you. Charlie, Delta.

He threw some slabs of meat at the others.

Steven: And Blue, this one's for you.

Steven threw one at Blue.

Steven: Eyes up!

They raised their heads.

Steven: And dismissed!

The raptors started walking around the area.

Connie: That was amazing. How do you do that?

Steven: Well, it takes some time. We have to develop trust. When we trust each other, we understand each other.

Connie: That makes sense.

Claire: Mr. Universe.

Claire had walked in.

Steven: Oh, you must be Claire. Owen's told me something about you.

Claire: He has?

Steven: Yeah, something about being uptight and controlling.

Claire: That figures. I need you to take a look at something for me.

Steven: What?

Claire: Well, we have a new attraction going up. We've used gene splicing to create a genetic hybrid dinosaur.

Steven: A new dinosaur? Really?

Claire: Mr. Masrani thinks because of your experience with highly intelligent creatures like raptors, you'd be able to evaluate our paddock for vulnerabilities.

Steven: Sure. Can Connie here, come with?

Claire: If she'd like.

The three drove in Claire's car to the Indominus Rex paddock. They arrived in a viewing station with bulletproof glass windows and thermal camera screens.

Claire: We planned to open in May, but Asset Containment insisted we build the walls higher. We need a new attraction every few years to reinvigorate public interest. The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again.

Steven: The Indominus Rex. At least its easy to pronounce.

Claire: Now we hit a few snags early on. She began to anticipate where the food was coming from. One of the handlers nearly lost an arm.

Connie: So she's intelligent.

Steven: And that?

Steven pointed to cracks in the glass.

Claire: It tried to break the glass.

Steven: Well then. Can she see us?

Claire: The boys in the lab say it can sense thermal radiation. Kind of like snakes. Can we drop a steer?

Steven: What's it made of?

Claire: Base genome is T-rex. The rest is classified.

Connie: You made a dinosaur but you don't even know what it is?

Claire: I'm not in charge of that stuff. The lab brings us new assets, and I help display them.

A giant crane began lowering a chunk of beef into the paddock.

Steven: It's the only one in here? Never seen anything outside of these walls?

Claire: We can't exactly walk it.

Steven: And you feed it with that crane?

Claire: What's the problem?

Steven: Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional.

Claire: What about the raptors? Aren't they raised in captivity?

Steven: Well they have siblings. They learn social skills. The only positive relationship this animal has ever had is with this crane.

Claire: Not at first. There was a sibling, in case this one didn't survive infancy.

Steven: Where's the sibling?

Claire:...She ate it.

Steven: So it wanted to be alone. Now where is it?

Claire: It was just here. I was just here.

Claire activated the thermal cameras. They all said "No thermal signatures detected"

Steven: Uh, were those claw marks on the wall before?

Claire: You think it...

Connie: Oh no.

Claire: She has an implant in her. I can track it from the control room.

Steven: Hold on. Connie, I want you to go with her?

Connie: What?

Steven: If that thing is loose, I want to know you're somewhere safe. Now go. I'm gonna go in there and check it out.

Connie and Claire were driving to the control room. Claire made a phone call to the Asset Containment Unit.

Claire: We have an asset out of containment! Put ACU on alert! This is not a drill!

She called the control room to a man named Lowery Cruthers.

Claire: Lowery are you there?

Lowery: Yeah. What's up?

Claire: I need you to track the Indominus.

Lowery: Uh. Yeah. Give me a minute.

Steven went into the paddock with worker Ellis and Nick.

Nick: Doesn't make any sense. These walls haven't been opened in weeks.

They walked to the scratched up wall.

Nick: The walls 40 feet high. We'd see her try and climb out. You really think she could?

Steven: That depends.

Nick: On what?

Steven: What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab.

Lowery got the Indominus' coordinates.

Lowery: What? It's in the cage.

Claire: That's impossible. I was just there.

Connie: What'd he say?

Claire: It's still in the cage.

Connie: Steven's in there.

She grabbed the phone

Connie: Is there anyone in there?

Lowery: Yeah. A kid and two guys.

Connie: Get them out of there!

A female worker named Vivian called the three.

Vivian: Paddock 11. This is control. You need to evacuate immediately. Do you read?

Nick: What's up? We didn't catch that.

Vivian: It's in the cage! It's in there with you!

Steven: Go! Run!

They ran to the smaller door that the Indominus couldn't fit through, but the genetic hybrid stomped in front of them. It was an albino T-rex with three fingered claws, opposable thumbs, spikes along its head, and little hairs on its neck, along with orange-red eyes. It was a staggering 18 feet tall and 50 feet long.

Steven: Go the other way!

The three turned and ran the other way to the larger door. Nick ran ahead, and opened the door, seeing the Indominus manage to grab Ellis, snapping him into its jaws. He squeezed through the door, with Steven behind.

Steven: Close the gate!

Simon Masrani, the owner and operator of Jurassic World was present in the control room.

Masrani: Close it down.

Lowery: We can't lock him in there.

Masrani: Close it down!

The door started to close, and Steven picked up the pace, managing to squeeze through the door, but the Indominus smashed through, breaking the door and freeing herself. Steven hid underneath a truck, and Nick was hiding behind a cement truck. The Indominus smashed it into the air, snapping its jaws on Nick, and eating him. Steven tried a trick that Owen taught him. He cut the gas lines to the truck, covering his face and body in gasoline to mask his scent. The Indominus, unable to detect him, walked off, now free to roam anywhere in the entire park.

Claire and Connie arrived in the control room. Everyone stared at Claire in fearful silence, knowing what danger the Indominus posed on the park.

Claire: Everyone...remain...calm.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Gems were petting the raptors, keeping them in special braces that resisted their abilities to open their mouths. Garnet was petting Delta, Amethyst was petting Charlie, and Pearl was petting Echo. Hoskins walked up.

Hoskins: It's amazing ain't it?

Garnet: What?

Hoskins: Your relationship with these animals. I had a similar relationship. I picked up a little dog when I was younger. When my wife came at me with a steak knife, he took a chunk out of her arm.

Garnet: Did you put him down?

Hoskins: Hell no. We had that inseparable bond, like you and...what's his name?

Garnet: Delta. And she's a girl.

Hoskins: Can I?

Garnet: Sure.

Hoskins placed his hand on Delta, and she snarled at him, startling him.

Hoskins: Woah is she ok?

Garnet received a call on her ear piece. She yelled to the other handlers.

Garnet: We have a code 16! They say we lost two guys?

Hoskins: What's a code 16?

Garnet: Asset out of containment.

Pearl: These people never learn.

Steven arrived at the control room, where Owen was waiting.

Owen: Steven. They told me what happened. Are you alright?

Steven: I'm fine.

The two of them went into the elevator, arriving in the control room.

Guard: Sir, you require authorization to be in here.

Steven: Were you watching what just happened Claire? She did not just disappear.

Claire: It must've been a technical malfunction.

Steven: Were you not paying attention? She marked up that wall on purpose. She wanted us to think she escaped.

Owen: Is that what happened?

Steven: What's going on now?

Claire: ACU is closing in on its tracking beacon, and preparing to capture it.

Masrani: Quietly, to ensure panic levels are kept low.

The two raptor trainers watched on screen a military group moved through the jungle with stun rifles, cattle prods, and a net gun.

Owen: You're going after this thing with non-lethals.

Masrani: We have $26 million invested in that. We can't just kill it.

Owen: Those men are gonna die. Call off the mission.

Vivian: They're approaching the beacon now.

Steven: Call it off.

Claire: You are not in control here!

They reached the beacon, but found only a slab of meat with a blinking light in it, showing to the control room on their camera.

Masrani: What is that?

Owen: Her tracking implant. She clawed it out.

Claire: How would it know to do that?

Steven: She remembered where they put it in.

Claire: But how would it know what it was doing?

Steven: It saw ACU thermal signatures going after it. It knew that thing had something to do with it.

The ACU troop leader saw blood dripping from the tree above. He followed it with his eyes, and the jungle slowly came to life. The Indominus revealed itself, changing its color from the green hue it used to camouflage to its albino self.

Leader: It can camouflage!

The Indominus grabbed the leader as the rest of the squad opened fire on it. It dropped the leader, proceeding to step on him. Troopers armed with cattle prods used them to shock the Indominus, forcing it different directions. In anger, the Indominus smacked one of them with its tail into a tree, grabbing another and throwing it into a branch, breaking his back. A trooper shot its mouth with a net, and in its attempts to get it off, it caused a tree to fall on two others. It finally ripped the net off, smacking its tail into two troopers and catching one in its mouth, biting down on it. The others attempted to retreat as one more guy fired a shotgun at it, infuriating it as it charged towards him, eating him.

The troopers had all flatlined in the control room.

Steven: Evacuate the island.

Claire: We'd never reopen.

Connie: You made a genetic hybrid and raised it in captivity. This is probably the first time she's seeing any of this.

Owen: She doesn't even know what she is.

Steven: She will kill anything that moves.

Masrani: You think the animal is contemplating its own existence?

Claire: We're talking about an animal here.

Owen: A highly intelligent animal.

Steven: She's still figuring out her place in the food chain, and I don't think you want her to figure that out.

Owen: Asset Containment has authorization to use live rounds in an emergency. There's an M134 in your armory. Put it on a chopper, and smoke this thing!

Claire: We have families. We're not gonna turn this place into some kind of war zone.

Steven: You already have.

Claire: If you're not going to help, there's no reason for you to be here.

Steven: Fine. Masrani, I'd take the Gems and have a word with your people in the lab. That thing out there, isn't a dinosaur.

Masrani: Why the Gems?

Steven: They have a special way of getting information. I have a feeling your people in the lab won't be cooperative in telling you what that thing's made of.

Steven, Owen and Connie got on the elevator and left.

Claire: Ok. I'm going to close everything north of the resort. This is a phase one real world bring everyone in.

Vivian sent out an alert.

Vivian: This is a phase one real world. I repeat, this is a phase one real world. Bring everyone in.

Masrani and the Gems were having a meeting with Dr. Wu in the lab.

Dr. Wu: You know I'm not at liberty to reveal the asset's genetic makeup. Modified animals are known to be unpredictable.

Masrani: It has killed people, Henry.

Dr. Wu: That's unfortunate.

Amethyst: What purpose would you have for a dinosaur that could camouflage?

Dr. Wu: That was never the intention. We added cuttlefish genes to withstand accelerated growth, but cuttlefish can change color, the asset clearly took both traits.

Garnet: It hid from thermal cameras.

Dr. Wu: Really? Well, tree frog genes were added to help adapt to tropical climates. Tree frogs can modulate their thermal signatures, but I never imagined...

Garnet: Ok. But what dinosaurs did you put in it? It had to have been more than a T-rex.

Dr. Wu: Well, if you really must know we added dinosaurs such as Rugops, Majungasaurus, Giganotosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Carnotaurus...

Masrani: Who authorized this?

Dr. Wu: You did. Bigger, scarier, cooler! I believe were the words you used in your memo.

Masrani: When the board sees what you are doing here. What you have done. They will shut you down and you will cease all projects immediately. And Hammond won't be there to protect you this time.

Dr. Wu: You are acting like we are engaged in some kind of mad science. But we are doing what we've done since the beginning. Nothing in Jurassic World is natural. We've always filled gaps in the genome. If the dinosaurs were real, they'd look a lot different! But you didn't ask for reality, you asked for more teeth!

Masrani: I never asked for a monster!

Dr. Wu: Monster is a relative term. To a canary, a cat is a monster. We're just used to being the cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two kids were out in the valley, about to get on a ride called the Gyrosphere Valley. They were the nephews of Claire, named Zach and Gray. Zach was an older teenager, who didn't want to be in the park, and Gray was incredibly excited to see the dinosaurs. They boarded the gryosphere, driving it into the valley.

Ride operator: Enjoy the ride.

The ride operator got a phone call from the control room.

Ride operator: What? Seriously? Yeah, I'm on it.

He turned to the crowd.

Ride operator: Sorry, folks. The ride is closed. Everyone needs to make their way to the monorail station, and...

Everyone showed heavy displeasure at this news.

Ride operator: Hey come on, guys. I just work here.

Zach got a call from Claire.

Zach: Hey aunt Claire.

Claire: Zach? Where are you?

Zach: I can't here you that good. We're in the hamster ball.

Claire: Zach. I want you to turn around and head back right now.

The call disconnected before they got her orders.

The computer started showing a "Ride closed" logo.

Gray: We have to go back.

Zach: Nah. We can stay a little longer.

Gray: They said we have to go back.

Zach: Aunt Claire gave us VIP wristbands. We can stay longer.

They came up to a torn up gate.

Zach: Dude. Off road.

Gray: They said we have to go back.

Zach: I'm just worried you're not getting the full Jurassic World experience.

He drove the Gryosphere into the darkened forest.

In the control room.

Claire: Are there any Gyrospheres left?

Lowery: Uh, yeah. One is off course.

Claire: ACU do you read? We have two unattended guests in the valley. Make this your top priority!

ACU: We can't do anything. Evacuation has us held up!

Claire: I'll do it myself.

Claire saw Steven, Owen and Connie on the screen in the Visitor's center. She left the control room to get to the Visitor's center.

At the visitor center, Claire saw Steven, Owen and Connie.

Claire: I need you. My nephews. They're somewhere out in the valley.

Owen: How old?

Claire: Um. Uh. Th-The older one is like, high school age, and the younger one is um. Like, um.

Steven: You don't know your nephews' age?

Connie: That's shameful.

Steven: Owen. How about you and I find those kids. Connie, I want you to stay here, help with the evacuation.

Connie: Got it. You're gonna be ok?

Owen: We got this.

The two kids were driving the Gyrosphere through the forest.

Gray: No, no! We're gonna get in trouble, get arrested, and then have to make root beer in the toilet.

Zach: What?

They arrived at a small heard of Ankylosaurus.

Zach: See, what'd I tell you. Up close and personal with four...dinosauruses.

Gray: Ankylosaurus. We shouldn't be here. And there's five dinosaurs.

Zach: Four. I thought you were a genius. One two three four.

Gray: Five.

Gray pointed at a reflection in the glass of a white dinosaur. They looked behind to see the Indominus rise from the bush, letting out a roar.

Gray: Go! Go!

Zach engaged the Gyrosphere, attempting to drive away. One of the Ankylosaurs smashed its club tail into the front, sending it spiraling out of control, and landing upside down to see an Ankylosaurus attack the Indominus. It smacked it in the face with its club, angering it. She tried to bite its back, but hurt her mouth on its thick armor. It scratched its leg, lifting it up, then flipping it over, proceeding to bite its head off. Gray shielded his eyes at the sight. Claire tried calling them, but the phone was on the roof (now on the floor because it was upside down), out of their reach.

Gray: Zach.

Zach looked forward, and saw the Indominus staring them in the face. It started toying with them, shifting the sphere so they faced it. It smashed its claw through the front, pushing it downward. It opened its mouth, preparing to bite down on them, but it couldn't at first break through the high density glass. It instead began smashing the sphere into the ground multiple times, trying to break them out. Zach unhooked their seatbelts, and when they dropped, the two of them ran. The Indominus let out a roar, pursuing them. They came up to a waterfall, jumping just as the Indominus was about to catch them, but fortunately it missed, allowing the two to escape into the river below. When it realized they were gone, it decided to wander off.

A jeep drove up into the green valley, seeing something. Owen and Steven stepped out, finding it to be an injured apatosaurus, scarred by the Indominus' claws. Steven licked his hand and placed it on the Apatosaurus' body, but nothing happened.

Steven: It's not working.

Owen: What?

Steven: My healing powers. They're not working.

Owen: I think its too late for this one, Steven. I'm sorry.

Steven walked up the Apatosaurus long neck to its head, attempting to comfort it as it began to succumb to its wounds. It's eyes closed as its breath ceased. Owen walked up the hill, finding five dead Apatosauruses. They were still intact.

Owen: She didn't eat them.

Steven: It's not killing for food. It's killing for sport.

On the beach, Hoskins was meeting with a private security team that arrived with weapons and supplies. They were part of INGEN, the company that John Hammond owned before his death. One of the soldiers talked to Hoskins.

Soldier: Everything's set to move, sir. You sure they'll give you the green light on this?

Hoskins: Trust me. They will.

The Gems saw the team driving in.

Amethyst: That's not good.

Pearl: You don't think he's going to...

Garnet: Not without Steven.

Amethyst: It could happen.

Pearl: It could, but we have to try to not let it happen.

In the control room, the Indominus attacks were shown on the monitor. All visitors had been moved near the Visitor's center until boats arrived to take them off the island.

Lowery: Every time this thing kills, it moves further south.

Masrani: Why would it do that?

Vivian: It senses thermal radiation. Our emergency measures just put all the warm bodies in one place.

Hoskins walked into the control room.

Hoskins: Mr. Masrani. I think I may have a solution to our problem.

Masrani: And that would be?

Hoskins: Well, you know for years I've been working on an application for the raptors.

Masrani: The program was to test their intelligence.

Hoskins: Yeah. And we discovered something. They respond to commands. We can send them to hunt and kill that creature.

Masrani: Let me be as clear as I can. No velociraptors will be set loose on this island.

Hoskins: Listen to me. That thing is a killing machine. It will not stop. You don't have enough manpower to take it out.

Masrani: Alright. I will look into your plan within the moral principles of this company.

Hoskins: Alright, bossman. What's your next move?

A helicopter was being armed with an M134 minigun to attack the Indominus from a safe distance. Masrani planned to fly because he was 2 days away from getting his license. He boarded the helicopter along with a few ACU troopers. They flew into the air, prepared to kill the intelligent beast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The jeep arrived at the wreckage of the Gyrosphere. The three got out, and Owen saw a tooth jammed in the metal skeleton. Claire noticed Zach's phone crushed in the ground, fearing the worst. Steven located their foot prints.

Steven: They made it out.

They followed the foot prints, reaching the waterfall.

Claire: Oh my God. They jumped.

Owen: Brave kids.

Claire: ZACH! GRAY!

Owen: Sshh!

Claire: Hey! I'm not one of your damn animals!

Owen: Listen. They're alive, but we will not be if you continue to scream like that.

Claire: Well you can track them, can't you? Pick up their scent?

Owen: I was with the Navy, not the Navajo!

Claire: Steven, can't you predict where they're going to be? What's going to happen?

Steven: That's Garnet.

Owen: Look, take the jeep back to the park, and me and Steven will find your nephews.

Claire: I'm coming too!

Steven: It's for your safety. You'd last two minutes. Less in those shoes.

Claire began tying her coat around her waist, rolling up her sleeves.

Steven: Is that supposed to mean something?

Claire: It means I'm ready to go.

Owen: Oh. Well let's get one thing straight. You go where we go, when we say, understand?

Steven: Owen. I know you two don't have a good history. But try and get along to some degree.

Owen: Right. Come on. It'll be easy. Like taking a stroll through the woods. 65 million years ago.

Zach and Gray arrived at a building, covered in greenery. They walked inside, and found it to be the Visitor's center from 20 years ago. Zach found a bone and lit it to be a torch. They walked through the old visitor's center, finding two jeeps in an old garage, decomposed and shut down.

Zach: Hey. You remember when we fixed Grandpa's Malibu?

The two managed to fix one of the jeeps by replacing the battery, changing the wheel, and filling it with gas. They got it to start.

Gray: I thought you failed your driver's test.

Zach: Just the driving part.

They drove the jeep out of the garage, headed to the visitor's center.

Steven, Claire, and Owen arrived in the garage, seeing the tire tracks.

Claire: They drove out? But Zach failed his driver's test.

Owen: How'd they even get one of these things started?

They heard a rumbling, and froze. Then another rumbling later, they scrambled for cover behind the jeep. In his haste, Owen forgot to bring his gun on their side of the jeep, leaving it on the side. When he reached for it, the Indominus stomped down, hunting them. The three hid behind the jeep, keeping still to trick the T-rex in its genes. It slowly bumped the jeep, then creeped away. Owen grabbed his gun when he got the chance, but the Indominus crashed through the roof, roaring. The three ran out of the building as it chased after them, bursting into the old visitor's center. It noticed something fly overhead, running away from the three, knowing what the flying object was.

Steven: It's running away. We need to follow it.

Claire called Lowery.

Claire: Lowery, are you there?

Lowery: Yeah, what's happening?

Claire: We found the Indominus. South of the Aviary.

Lowery: Wait. Are you following it?

Claire: Yes! Send out ACU!

Lowery: ACU took the chopper now.

Claire: Who's flying?

Masrani and the ACU troopers flew the helicopter overhead.

Masrani: You flew with your general into battle, before?

ACU trooper: Afghanistan!

Vivian: Masrani do you read? The Indominus is south of the Aviary.

Masrani: Alright, look alive, boys. Look alive!

They flew over head, finding the Indominus running towards the Aviary. One of the troopers opened fire with the mini-gun, but the Indominus was too fast, and evaded the gunfire, crashing into the Aviary, breaking through.

This was seen in the control room.

Hoskins: Looks like the dog's got into the henhouse.

Indominus began roaring at the pterosaurs flying around the aviary, scaring them into the whole it made, and sending them to the helicopter. They tackled it, spiraling it out of control. One of the ACU soldiers was impaled by the beak, and the other thrown out. Masrani struggled to maneuver the helicopter. It crashed through the roof, falling to the ground and exploding as the Indominus escaped to the jungle. Pterosaurs and smaller Dimorphodons began flying out of the whole in the roof.

Vivian: We have a breach in the Aviary.

In the park, Connie was attempting to keep everyone organized when an alert sounded.

Announcement voice: Alert. Do to a containment failure, all guests are required to seek shelter immediately. Alert. Do to a containment failure, all guests are required to seek shelter immediately. Alert. Do to a containment failure, all guests are required to seek shelter immediately.

An alarm went off as pterosaurs began flying over head.

Connie: Steven, what happened?

The pterosaurs began swooping down, lifting people into the air, or tackling them to the ground. Connie grabbed a decoration metal sword, and impaled a pterosaur biting at a visitor. Two pterosaurs landed down on either side of her. One charged her in front, and she threw the sword at it, killing it. She pulled the sword, jumping over the pterosaur behind her then impaling it in the back.

In the control room, Hoskins left to see the park being attacked from a distance.

Steven, Owen and Claire managed to get back to the park, seeing the pterosaurs attacking. Claire received a call from her assistant, Zara, who she assigned to watch the boys.

Zara: Claire. We've spotted the boys. They're heading through the back of the park.

Claire: Good. When you find them stay right with them.

Owen: Hey, come on!

Steven and Owen found a four-wheeler, and boarded it. Claire boarded the back, and they drove into the park.

Zara found Zach and Gray, following them.

Zara: Wait slow down!

The pterosaurs continued their attacks on the innocent visitors. Zach and Gray were stunned by the attacks taking place.

Zara: Don't just stand there!

A pterosaur grabbed her and threw her into the air, and she fell into the nearby lake. Other pterosaurs dove in and attempted to grab her, and one managed to pick her up, but a massive sea monster known as a mosasaur, leapt out of the water, devouring both in one bite before sinking back in.

Steven, Owen and Claire arrived with an ACU squad. They were armed with tranquilizers, and started shooting the pterosaurs out of the air. Claire called out to Zach and Gray. A Dimorphodon tackled Steven and tried biting at him, snapping at him. The same happened to Owen. He tried to get it off but it was relentless. Connie came in, knocking it out with the handle of her sword. Claire did the same with her gun, and fired at it to ensure it was knocked out. Connie helped Steven up, and he changed to an adult form, bringing Connie close to him and kissing her. Owen did the same with Claire. Zach and Gray arrived to see this.

Zach: Is that Aunt Claire?

Claire: Zach! Gray!

Steven: I guess it was a happy reunion after all.

In the control room, Hoskins had returned with Ingen's security team.

Hoskins: Simon Masrani's death, was a tragedy. The new mission is to prevent further loss of life.

Lowery: Who are these guys?

Hoskins: Glad you asked. You're all relieved of duty. There's a new team on the ground. A new mission.

The group made their way into a safer location away from the attack. Steven had now permanently become adult.

Claire: Lowery do you read? We're headed back to the control room.

Lowery: Bad idea. This guy Hoskins is in charge. He handed control of the situation to Ingen's private security team. And he has this insane plan to use the raptors to hunt the Indominus.

Claire: What do you mean "use the raptors?"

Owen: Son of a bitch.

Gray: You shouldn't say bitch.

Steven: Take the kids get them somewhere safe.

They got into a jeep, and began driving from crowds of people who began flooding in for safety. They made it to a location where the people passed by.

Gray: Can we stay with you?

Claire: I am never leaving your side again!

Zach: No no.

Gray: Them.

He pointed at Steven and Owen.

Gray: Definitely them.

After a couple hours, the attacks subsided, and they drove out to the raptor pens.

Hoskins and his team were putting cameras on the raptors. Delta was eyeing him differently than the others.

Garnet: She looks at what she wants...usually what she wants to eat.

The group arrived driving up to the raptor pen. Owen was walking up to him.

Steven: Hang on, me and Connie got this.

Steven walked up to Hoskins calmly.

Hoskins: The mother hen returns to the...

Without warning, Steven delivered a powerful punch to Hoskins' jaw.

Gray: OH!

Zach: That had to hurt.

Steven: Now, get out of here. And stay away from my animals.

Connie: You wanted this to happen so you could use these! You son of a bitch.

Hoskins: Ah geez! How many more people need to die before this mission starts to make sense?

Pearl: It's not a mission.

Amethyst: It's a field test!

Hoskins: Come on you knew it would come to this. At first light cruise ships are gonna be here and people are gonna hear news reports about how you all saved lives, or better yet, how your animals saved lives! (To soldiers) Let's move it out! (To Steven) This is happening! With or without you.

Steven looked at Garnet, almost as if he was agreeing with Hoskins.

Garnet: They've never been out of containment. It's crazy.

Steven: Hoskins. For the first time in years...you might be right. The raptors are the only things that could take down the Indominus. But if we go after it, we do it my way.

Hoskins: Alright. Let's get to work.

Hoskins walked away.

Owen: Steven are you sure about this?

Steven: No. I'm not. I think this is a terrible idea. But it's the only one we've got so let's go with that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Owen was briefing the soldiers.

Owen: We know for a fact that she's somewhere in sector 5. This is a game called Hide and Seek. A scent drill we've done about a thousand times. When the raptors get on target, and they will get on target, wait for my signal to engage. Once you start shooting, keep an eye on the raptors. It's one big target. Do not shoot them. Please.

Steven was comforting the raptors in their face brackets.

Steven: Easy Blue. Ea-Easy. Ssh. Alright. It's ok. You're about to be in the biggest hunt of life. Are you ready?

Blue chirped to agree.

Steven: Alright.

Claire and Connie boarded a medical truck with Zach and Gray in the back. Claire and Connie watched the raptors on and iPad showing the camera views of the raptors.

Hoskins was watching from the control room.

Hoskins: Awesome.

Steven brought out the slab of meat with the tracking implant. He brought it close to the raptors so they could get the scent.

Steven: Alright boys. This isn't a race. This is a team effort. Ya'll work together. Cover each other. When the gates open, attack.

Steven boarded a motorcycle and Owen boarded a four wheeler. The Gems got in the truck with the soldiers. The worker from the cage attack earlier prepared to open the gates. He clicked the button, and the raptors rocketed out of the cage. Steven took lead with his motorcycle with Owen behind and the troop transport taking the rear. They raced through the jungles following the raptors. The raptors soon began to slow down, closing on the scent.

Steven: They got something.

The truck stopped and everyone unloaded, locking their weapons into place. Owen and Steven took up positions beside each other along with the soldiers. The raptors looked into the thick brush as heavy stomping was heard. The Gems drew their gem weapons, ready to fight.

Garnet: Let's keep our distance.

Pearl: Right.

The Indominus appeared from the brush, seeing everything waiting for it. It put its head near the raptors, and began growling in succession, mimicking the raptors. Blue started screeching at it.

Garnet: Something's wrong.

Blue began chirping along with the Indominus, almost as if...

Garnet: They're communicating.

Steven: Garnet. I think Dr. Wu left something out of that list.

Owen: What?

Steven: That thing is part raptor.

The raptors turned towards the group.

Everyone saw this in the control room.

Hoskins: Jesus, what's taking so long. Light it up!

Soldier: Engage!

All of them opened fire. Pearl fired spear blasts, Amethyst used her whip to send out energy attacks, and Garnet fired her rockets, blasting into the side of the Indominus and knocking her over. The raptors ran off different directions. The group began moving out to go after it.

Steven: Watch your six. Raptors have got a new alpha.

The carefully observed their surrounding environment. The raptors began attacking, tackling and abducting soldiers to go in for the kill. In the chaos, Owen and Steven got separated, leaving Steven on his own. He saw a tail thrashing around in long tall grass. Charlie rose up, and saw him. They stared at each other for a moment. An Ingen trooper shot a rocket at Charlie. Steven dove on the other side of Charlie, bringing out his shield, blocking the rocket. Charlie soon realized her true allegiance, siding with Steven once again. She nuzzled Steven.

Steven: Well, looks like I got you back. Come on. We have to find the rest.

Steven got on his motorcycle and drove forward with Charlie following.

Owen saw Garnet being attacked by Blue. Garnet knew she couldn't attack Blue and risk killing her. Garnet hid inside a log and Blue began tearing into it.

Garnet: Blue! Stop!

Blue paused briefly, but continued attacking. Owen revved his motorcycle, getting her attention and driving away with Blue in pursuit.

Claire and Connie watched in horror.

Gray: Is everyone dead?

Claire: No. No, everyone's fine.

Zach: Don't lie to him.

Claire: He's scared. It's ok to lie if someone's scared.

Gray: I want to go home.

Claire: Oh you will, sweetie. You will. And then your mother will never let me, see you again.

A bloodied hand struck the window. A soldier rose up.

Soldier: Get out of here! Drive!

Another soldier opened the door in the back.

Soldier: They're coming!

Delta tackled him, pulling him out of the truck and killing him. Claire drove off, with Zach and Gray holding on in the back. Delta was in pursuit. Echo burst through the window, snapping at Claire.

Connie: Sorry Echo.

Connie kicked Echo multiple times in the head, sending her out of the car. Echo and Delta chased after the truck. Claire smashed Echo into a tree, knocking her out. Zach and Gray got a taser and managed to tase Delta and get her off their trail.

Zach: Did you see that?

Gray: I can't wait to tell mom!

Claire: Oh. Please no. You cannot tell your mother about that ever!

Steven and Owen arrived. Charlie was running along side them. The Gems were using motorcycle forms to keep up.

Steven: We need to get indoors. Follow me.

Hoskins made a phone call to Dr. Wu.

Dr. Wu: Hey where have you been?

Hoskins: Hey, uh. Mission took a jog to the left. We can't let anyone know of our involvement. I don't a bunch of lawyers messing with something they don't understand. Get everything off sight. Got it.

Dr. Wu was speechless.

Hoskins: I'll take that as a yes.

The group and Charlie reached the Visitor center.

Steven: Charlie. I want you staying out here. If the others come, send the signal.

Charlie growled to agree.

They ran inside, and made their way to the lab, finding it abandoned.

Claire: They evacuated the lab.

Ingen troopers began stowing away embryos for transport. The Indominus was shown on a computer screen.

Steven: What are they doing?

Hoskins: Dr. Wu, works for us now.

Gray: Is that a dinosaur?

Hoskins: No it ain't. But imagine that. About a fraction of the size. Multiplied. Able to take commands, camouflage, and hide from the advanced military thermal cameras.

Steven: You designed the Indominus.

Charlie let out multiple chirps.

Hoskins: That's right. I figured if we can hunt this thing with raptors, we can command this thing. After all this progress, what do we learn? Nature always loses to progress.

Delta appeared in the doorway, targeting Hoskins.

Hoskins: Oh, shit!

Delta backed him into a window.

Hoskins: Easy! Easy, boy. We're on the same side. I'm...I'm on your side.

(Cue Costa Rican standoff song)

He tried to hold his hand to Delta, but she snapped and bit his arm. He screamed in pain as it went in for the kill, biting his throat and killing him. The group ran through, running towards the exit. Gray activated the hologram projector, projecting a dilophosaurus and distracting Delta. They ran out and saw Blue waiting for them. Echo came up at the side. Charlie appeared, trying to turn the other raptors but failing. They were trapped.

Steven: So that's how it is, huh?

Steven reached for Blue, slowly. Blue snapped at him, but slowly began to move closer to him.

Connie: Be careful.

Steven unbuckled the camera from Blue's head. Blue realized that Steven really cared about them, and the Indominus was using them. The Indominus roared, appearing from behind the buildings. It stomped to them, communicating to the raptors to kill the group. Blue screeched at the Indominus, challenging it. The Indominus swiped its claw at Blue, knocking her into the wall, seemingly killing Blue. Delta, Echo, and Charlie screeched at the Indominus, challenging her, preparing to strike. Steven whistled, and the three attacked, leaping on to the Indominus and striking with teeth and claws.

Steven: Get the kids to cover.

Steven and the Gems drew their weapons and Owen got out his gun, laying down suppressing fire on the Indominus. Amethyst grabbed it by the neck with her whip, holding it back. Pearl struck its ankle with her spear. Indominus smacked her into an exposed rebar, impaling her as she retreated to her gem. It overpowered Amethyst, biting down on Garnet and throwing the two of them into a wall. It threw Charlie into the same rebar as Pearl, dead. It grabbed Echo throwing her into a grill, incinerating her. She finally grabbed Delta throwing her away. Steven and Owen grabbed cover in the same building as Claire, Connie, Zach, and Gray.

Gray: We need more.

Claire: More what?

Gray: Teeth. We need more teeth.

Steven: More teeth. I got it. Claire, I'm gonna need your radio.

Claire: I know what you're thinking.

Claire handed Steven her radio.

Steven ran out of the building out of the Indominus sight into another part of the park. Steven contacted the control room. The only one left there was Lowery. Everyone else evacuated.

Steven: Lowery are you there?

Lowery: Yeah. Where are you?

Steven: We need you to open paddock 9!

Lowery: What? Are you kidding?

Steven: Just do it! Be a man and do something for once in your life!

Lowery: Why did you have to make it personal?

Lowery reluctantly opened the paddock door. Steven summoned his shield. Something stomped out of the darkness.

Steven: Are you there, girl? I need you.

The very T-rex from 20 years ago appeared, eyeing Steven, recognizing him. It picked up Steven on top of it. It let out a roar, preparing to fight.

(Song end)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Cue Our Rex is Bigger than Yours)

The Indominus was reaching into the building for the group, trying to grab them. Steven and Rexy appeared, stomping into the area. Rexy smashed through the skeleton, making a big entrance. She roared at the Indominus, and the Indominus roared back. The two stood face to face, with Steven and Rexy standing alongside each other. Rexy and the Indominus charged each other.

Steven: Let's do this, Rexy!

Rexy grabbed the Indominus in its jaws, swinging its head onto it. It bit and crushed on the Indominus' neck, and ripped a piece of its flesh off. In rage, the Indominus began smacking its claws into Rexy's face, throwing her to floor, attacking Rexy's neck. Steven threw his shield at the Indominus, and it smacked it away with her tail. It continued to attack, and Steven turned to the rest of the group.

Steven: RUN!

Owen: Go!

The group ran out of the shed, and the Indominus threw Rexy into the shed. Steven tried throwing his shield again, and it left a massive scar in the Indominus' side. It grabbed Steven in its hands, holding Rexy down with its other hand, and prepared to eat Steven. Before she could...

 _Chirp! Chirp!_

Blue appeared, having only been unconscious. She ran at the Indominus, attacking its back. It threw Steven in its attempts to get Blue. Rexy managed to recover and catch Steven, grabbing the Indominus in its jaws and pushing it through the buildings with Blue repeatedly biting and scratching her.

The Gems regenerated and saw the three fighting the Indominus.

Amethyst: Yeah! Get him Steven!

Pearl: Defeat that monster!

Garnet: You can do it!

Steven threw his shield when ever the Indominus was going to attack Blue, and when ever it went for him, Rexy would grab it and push it back further. When ever it attacked Rexy, Blue kept biting and scratching at it to distract. The coordination proved to much for the Indominus as Rexy continued to smash her through different buildings, Blue bit and scratched at her back, and Steven cut up her body with his shield. They managed to push her near the lake in the middle of the park. It recovered, roaring at the three. The mosasaur from the pterosaur attack leapt out of the water, snapping down on the Indominus' neck. It tried to get free, but the Mosasaur pulled her under, drowning her.

(Song end)

Blue and Rexy looked at each other. Then they looked at Steven.

Steven: You did good, Rexy. Now go. Be free.

Rexy licked Steven with its massive tongue, almost drenching him. Then it walked away.

Steven: Oh. That's gonna be hard to wash out.

He then looked at Blue. Blue looked at what was left of her pack.

Steven: Blue. Do you want to stay with me?

Blue chirped to answer.

Steven: She does. What do you say, Gems? Can I keep her?

Garnet: Steven, I think one savage wild animal in our house is enough. Two if you count Lion.

Amethyst: Hey!

Blue chirped at them then Steven.

Garnet: I'm joking of course. If you think you can train her not to eat everyone, then its fine.

The next morning, they were all in a military base in the mainland. Zach and Gray reunited with their parents, and Steven and Connie met at the doorway.

Connie: What do we do now?

Owen and Claire walked up.

Owen: I say we stick together.

Owen and Claire held hands.

Steven: For survival.

Steven and Connie left with Blue, Claire and Owen. At the park, Rexy stomped on the helipad to the control center. It looked at its kingdom, letting out its roar, signifying its return.

THE END


End file.
